Contra o Tempo
by Fofa W
Summary: Gina é a única que pode salvar o futuro de Harry e o mundo mágico. Para isso, terá que voltar ao passado... Short Harry Gina.


**Contra o tempo – Por Fofa Weasley**

**- Ahhhh, por Merlin, alguém fecha essa cortina...**

**- Gina, meu amor... já é quase meio dia... daqui a pouco Hermione está aí e você nem se arrumou...**

**- Ah, mãe, dá um tempo... To sem nenhum ânimo...**

**- E qual a novidade nisso, querida? Quantas vezes nos últimos tempos tiveste ânimo para o que quer que seja? Vamos querida, reaja...**

**Nisso Gina pula da cama e em um segundo já está de pé, bufando em resposta ao apelo de sua mãe:**

**- REAGIR? Como assim? Não aconteceu nada ok! Eu só queria dormir um pouco, mas to vendo que não dá!**

**Mentira. Deslavada. Gina sentiu uma pontada no coração quando viu sua mãe sair do quarto resmungando algo, de cabeça baixa, prestes a chorar. Como odiava deixar sua mãe assim. E isto estava acontecendo muito seguido. Demais.**

**A verdade é que estava assim desde que soube que Harry iria se casar, há quatro anos atrás... Desde então, seu humor nunca mais foi bom... Ficava aguentável, às vezes...**

**Lógico que ela não foi ao casamento... Mas sabia que a mulher de Harry era linda, loira e submissa... Uma bruxa perfeita prá ele, afinal... Não uma ruivinha invocada e cheia de vontades como ela...**

**Resolveu tomar um banho e descer, em homenagem a Hermione, que era a única que ainda agüentava ouvir seus lamentos, se bem que às vezes estourava também...**

**Quando saiu do banho, encontrou Hermione sentada em sua cama, olhando sem atenção as páginas de um livro.**

**- Fiz mal? – perguntou olhando a ruiva com o que Gina achou ser pena.**

**- Não, claro que não... Ah, Mione, que bom que veio...**

**- Claro que vim, né? Eu e Rony marcaremos a data do casamento hoje, esqueceu?**

**Gina murchou. Claro que não tinha esquecido, só tinha guardado essa informação bem lá no fundo da cabeça, na gaveta "não quero lembrar até que seja inevitável". Hermione percebeu.**

**- Ah, Gina desculpa, eu sei que...**

**- Peraí Mione! Vai ficar medindo tudo que fala perto de mim agora, "prá não magoar a coitadinha da Gina"? Corta essa! – Gritou em uma altura completamente desnecessária, pois a amiga estava a menos de um metro de distância.**

**- Ei Gina, também não é assim, vai... – Hermione falou se levantando da cama, sentindo que também começaria a gritar. – Agora chega! Você vai ter que escutar o que estou para te dizer a dias! E senta aí, porque nossa conversa vai ser longa!**

**- Posso colocar uma roupa antes, MÃE?**

**Hermione apenas bufou e fez um gesto com a mão. Quando Gina se vestiu, começou a falar:**

**- Olha Gina, eu quero que sente e escute com muita atenção o que tenho a dizer...**

**- Estou bem em pé...**

**- SENTA GINA! – Falou Hermione com mais ímpeto do que desejava – Desculpa, estou nervosa...**

**- Puxa Mione, tá me deixando nervosa também... Fala logo! – disse Gina sentando-se na cama.**

**- ok, ok, vou tentar ser o mais clara possível... – Hermione começou a andar de um lado para outro pelo quarto. – Há uma semana atrás eu recebi uma carta de Dumbledore, pedindo para que falasse isso para você...**

**- Por que ele não mandou direto prá mim? – perguntou Gina, aborrecida. – **

**- Você conhece Dumbledore, ele quis que você tivesse alguém para ampará-la caso não recebesse bem a notícia, e...**

**- ATÉ ELE? Eu já tenho 24 anos, ele acha que eu ainda sou aquela garotinha que andava pelos corredores do castelo e...**

**- PÁRA, GINA, PÁRA! Não é isso... Escute até o final, por favor, e você dará razão a ele... Eu particularmente me abalei muito... – Disse Hermione, tentando se acalmar. – Continuando... Não vou enrolar, até porque eu não ia conseguir mesmo. – Hermione deu um suspiro – Olha, Gina, a questão é essa: Dumbledore e a Ordem estão muito perto de destruir Vo... Voldemort. E precisam de você.**

**- De mim? Por quê?**

**Hermione bufou, e Gina entendeu que ela não queria ser interrompida.**

**- Continuando: Eles precisam de você, mas não será uma tarefa fácil, nem prá você nem para Harry...**

**- Harry? O que ele tem a ver com tudo isso? Ok, ok, continua... – disse ao ver o olhar de Hermione a fuzilando.**

**- Gina, escuta com atenção: Snape descobriu que V...Voldemort – Hermione ainda não conseguia dizer aquele nome sem tremer – Está usando Érica... A esposa de Harry... Para atacá-lo, e está conseguindo... Ela é fraca e Harry é um cabeça dura... Não acredita em nada disso, acha que Snape não gosta de vê-lo feliz... Só que agora acham que é tarde demais...**

**- Como tarde demais? O que aconteceu? Harry, ele... – Gina já estava de pé, o rosto vermelho como seus cabelos.**

**- AINDA não aconteceu nada, e é aí que você entra...**

**- EU? E o que eu posso fazer?**

**- É assim: Vo...ldemort lançou um feitiço muito poderoso em Harry através de Érica, que o enfraquecerá enquanto ela estiver ao lado dele...**

**Gina arregalou os olhos, apavorada: - Você... Eles... Não querem que... Que eu... Mate...**

**- Não, Gina, Não... Claro que não... Talvez se eu explicar como o feitiço funciona, você entenda. É assim: - Mione encontrou toda a coragem que tinha e começou – Harry só se salva se substituir Érica por seu verdadeiro amor, entendeu? Aquela que ele ama de verdade... Mas ele não quer saber, diz que é loucura, que é besteira, perseguição, ou qualquer outra coisa... Este também é um sintoma do feitiço, acreditar fielmente que está forte e feliz, até que não tenha mais força e...**

**Neste momento Gina percebeu que a amiga não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, e elas caiam livres por seu rosto.**

**- Mas Mione, e o que eu faço? Eu quero ajudar! Diga-me como, por favor! – Gina estava praticamente implorando. Ainda sentia muito carinho por Harry, mesmo depois de tudo... Do casamento, da distância... E sabia que ele era particularmente indispensável para acabar com Voldemort.**

**- Esta é a parte difícil... Você tem que conquistar Harry, e faze-lo se separar de Érica e ficar com você... – Mione disse isso preparada para a explosão de Gina, que veio instantaneamente.**

**- Como assim? Não, não... Tem que ser o verdadeiro amor, não? E essa não sou eu... Quem diz que não é ela, a tal de Érica? Eu não tenho como, Mione, não dá...**

**- Gina, GINA! – Mione segura a ruiva pelos ombros – Todos sabem que é você sim! Por tudo que aconteceu, pelos desabafos de Harry com Lupin, pelas mil vezes que ele pergunta por você...**

**- Alguma vez ele disse com TODAS as palavras isso à Lupin? – Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Então Mione... Ele pergunta por mim por pura educação...**

**- Não, Gina, não: - neste momento Hermione balançava Gina pelos ombros com tanta força que seus cabelos ruivos ainda úmidos se espalhavam para todos os lados.**

**- Pára com isso Mione, pára! – Disse Gina, se desvencilhando da amiga e virando de costas. – Eu... Não posso. Não posso...**

**- Pode sim! Gina, olha prá mim, OLHA PRÁ MIM! – Hermione a pegou novamente pelos ombros e a virou de frente, bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos... – Você vai tentar, nem que tenha que se oferecer prá ele da maneira mais vulgar que...**

**Neste momento Gina não agüentou e deu um tapa no rosto de hermione, deixando seus cabelos cheios ainda mais bagunçados que os seus, se arrependendo no mesmo momento. – Oh, Merlin, desculpa, Mione...**

**As duas ficaram um tempo que pareceu horas em silêncio, Hermione com a mão onde a pouco levara um tapa, sentindo sua bochecha inchar um pouco.**

**- Como?**

**- Como o que, Gina? – Hermione acordou de seu devaneio e tirou a mão do rosto.**

**- Como vou fazer isso, Mione? Você vai me ajudar, não vai?**

**Hermione abriu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu na situação, segurou o queixo da amiga e com carinho disse: - Lembra do Vira-tempo? Eu ainda tenho... Minerva me deixou ficar com ele após a formatura... Você irá usá-lo para mostrar a Harry o passado de vocês, e o que poderá acontecer no futuro... Dumbledore disse que só assim Harry poderá cair na real, e redescobrir seu coração, que há muito tempo só bate por bater... **

**- Mas por que ele mesmo não faz isso?**

**- Ah, Gina, você nem imagina por quê?**

**Gina começou a lembrar dos momentos dela e Harry em Hogwarts... Poucos mas inesquecíveis... No sétimo ano dele eles "ficaram" algumas vezes... Nunca chegaram a namorar, mas se divertiam juntos... Mas aconteceram coisas que os afastaram... Não queria lembrar essa parte...**

**- Entendeu agora, né? – A voz de Hermione a tirou de suas lembranças.**

**- OK, vou fazer... Nem que tenha que.. Como você disse? "Me oferecer"... Ah, Mione, desculpa...**

**Elas se abraçaram, e nasceu no rosto da ruiva um leve sorriso, como se sua boca não soubesse mais como se fazia.**

**- Gi... Não podemos perder tempo... – Hermione media as palavras, para não pressionar a amiga. – Harry, virá prá cá hoje, para a festa, e eu acho que você poderia...**

**- Tem razão, Mi! Vamos terminar com isso hoje mesmo! - Gina falava com uma convicção que a muito achava que não tinha mais. – Me ajuda a escolher uma roupa, tenho que estar poderosa!**

**Hermione sorriu. Ver a amiga animada era tudo que ela pedia há muito, muito tempo.**

**Gina, com ajuda de Mione, vestiu uma calca corsário jeans claro, bem justa, com uma blusa de linha bem decotada, com a barra mal encostando no cós da calça. Deixou os cabelos soltos, dando um ar casual na produção, e abriu os braços para a avaliação da amiga.**

**- Linda! **

**- Sério? Faz tempo que não me arrumo... – Mione segurou o queixo da amiga **

**- E levanta esses olhos lindos... Nada de tristeza hoje, ok?**

**- Ok... Vamos descer?**

**- Só se for agora... Sua mãe já deve estar preocupada...**

**Na cozinha, a Sra. Weasley olhava de tempos em tempos para o relógio e resmungava algo sobre a demora do marido e dos filhos, enquanto Rony conversava animadamente com o recém chegado Harry, que nem largou as malas e o ruivo começou a descarregar toda sua euforia pela boca. Mas algo nas escadas chamou a atenção do moreno. Quando viu, era Mione, e ele correu a dar um abraço na amiga, e parabenizá-la. No meio do abraço notou que alguém mais descia também, e deixou descaradamente seu queixo cair quando viu Gina, linda leve e solta. Deu graças por estar abraçado em Hermione, pois ficou muito vermelho quando a ruiva comentou:**

**- Ué, Harry? Você veio aqui para a festa ou para roubar a noiva? – Harry percebeu que se demorou um pouco no abraço em Mione, e a soltou. Todos riram, até mesmo Rony, que fez uma careta como se estivesse desconfiado. Mione piscou para Gina e fez um sinal positivo com o dedão.**

**- O... Oi, Gina. Como está?**

**- Bem, bem... E você?**

**Mas Harry não conseguiu responder, pois a casa foi invadida por um batalhão de cabelos ruivos. Todos os Weasley reunidos. Há quanto tempo isso não acontecia. A Sra. Weasley chorava e abraçava Rony, muito emocionada pelo filho e pela família reunida. Logo o almoço foi servido, e a tarde transcorreu em conversas sobre amenidades. Gina sentou-se ao lado de Harry, e este se sentiu um pouco incomodado com a proximidade. "O que é isso Harry Potter, é só a Gina... e está bonita, só isso." Tentou relaxar, mas na primeira oportunidade Gina lançou as garras:**

**Harry, vamos dar um passeio lá fora? Quero lhe mostrar o minicampo de quadribol que construímos após papai virar Ministro... O que acha? **

**- Ah, sim, vamos... – E saíram sem ninguém perceber, se bem que ele achou o sorriso da Mione meio enigmático, mas achou que era pela data, e tal...**

**Quando chegaram ao campo, Gina desafiou: - Que tal uma disputa de pomo? Ainda sabe montar uma vassoura, Harry Potter?**

**- Isso é um desafio, Gina Weasley?**

**- Uhm, deixa eu ver... É, é sim. E aí? Topa?**

**- Só se for agora. **

**Os dois pegaram as vassouras na beira do minicampo, Gina soltou o pomo e contaram até 10. Deram impulso e tomaram o ar. Gina sentiu o vento em seu rosto, e em pouco tempo avistou o pomo. Mas Harry também viu, e começaram a perseguição a toda velocidade. **

**- Ah, o grande Harry Potter perdeu para uma garota! – Gina gritou triunfante com o pomo na mão.**

**- Eu deixei você ganhar.**

**- Ah, deixou, é? E por que, posso saber? – Gina perguntou se aproximando perigosamente do garoto. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Gina suspirou e, com a voz doce, falou. – Harry... Sinto muito sua falta.**

**Estas palavras fizeram o coração de Harry acelerar. Gina sentiu isso e aproveitou o momento.**

**- Vamos dar outro passeio?**

**- Prá onde? – Mas antes que ele pudesse raciocinar sobre o que estava acontecendo, ela já envolvia os dois com a corrente do viratempo, e girava para voltar até o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, o sétimo dele.**

**- Ei Gina? Por que fez isso? Vamos voltar...**

**- Não, Harry, olha... Lembra esse dia?**

i**A Gina de dezesseis anos estava em pé, escorada na parede do corredor que levava à sala comunal, lendo um livro. Harry a viu ali e não agüentou.**

**- Oi lindinha... Que tá fazendo aí sozinha?**

**- Tentando estudar... Já viu o inferno que tá essa sala? Nem sabia que a Grifinória tinha tantos alunos assim.**

**- Ah, deixa de ser chata, quem mandou nosso time ser tão bom?**

**- Ah, Harry... Tu não tem jeito mesmo, né?**

**Ele tirou o livro das mãos de Gina e o fez desaparecer num gesto da varinha, ao mesmo tempo em que enlaçava a ruiva pela cintura. – Não. Não tenho. – E a beijou com ímpeto.** /i

**A Gina mais velha suspirou e deu mais umas voltas no viratempo.**

i**Era uma noite de primavera, e Harry estava sentado perto de lago. Ainda estava quente, mas soprava um vento ameno.**

**- Oi. – Ele sentiu um arrepio gostoso ao ouvir Gina sussurrar em seu ouvido. Fechou os olhos e deu um sorriso. Que tal nadar um pouco?**

**- Lindinha... Não faz essas propostas prá mim que eu aceito, hein? – nisso Gina já estava só com o short que usava por baixo da saia, e amarrava a blusa perto da barriga. – e já veio toda preparada, malandra.**

**Harry tirou a camisa, pegou Gina no colo e se jogou no lago. Começaram o beijo em baixo d'água mesmo, e ele continuou quando emergiram, até os dois ficarem totalmente sem fôlego, afastarem os lábios e começarem a rir...**/i

**Neste momento A Gina do presente deixou uma lágrima solitária rolar em seu rosto, e voltou a girar o viratempo.**

**Harry viu para onde e quando iam quando avistou a cabana de Hagrid, e sussurrou – Não, Gina, por favor... – e levou a mão à boca, sentindo seus lábios tremerem. Mas Gina sabia que era preciso. Era preciso, pois mais dolorido que fosse relembrar isso.**

i**Harry, Gina, Rony e Mione corriam pelos jardins de Hogwarts em direção à cabana do guarda caça. Quando chegaram, encontraram Dumbledore chorando e vindo ao encontro deles para abraçá-los.**

**- Ele se foi... Mais um homem bom que se sacrificou pela paz... Oh, Merlin, até quando isso vai durar? – Neste momento todos choravam, menos Harry. Ele se desvencilhou do abraço do velho bruxo e foi ver o corpo inerte de seu amigo meio gigante. Quando constatou a verdade, saiu correndo, desesperado. Dumbledore ainda tentou detê-lo, mas foi em vão. Gina saiu correndo logo atrás dele, sabendo que não o alcançaria. Mas não precisava, pois tinha certeza de onde ele ia. Onde sempre ia.**

**Como previsto, Gina encontrou Harry perto do lago, na margem mais próxima à floresta. Sentou-se a seu lado e ficou em silêncio. Após alguns minutos onde só o que se ouvia eram soluços abafados, Harry ergueu a cabeça e falou, sem olhar prá Gina:**

**- Quantos mais vão morrer? Quantos mais, até que ele pare?**

**Gina o pegou nos braços e acalentou como uma mãe faria a um filho. Ele foi se acalmando e adormeceu em seus braços...**/i

**Neste momento o Harry do presente estava com o rosto coberto por lágrimas, assim como o do passado. - Gina, por favor... Por que está fazendo isso? Por quê?**

**- Não notou ainda, Harry?**

**Harry pensou, e seu cérebro funcionou a mil, até se dar conta do que ela queria...**

**- Percebeu Harry? Viu quem estava sempre do seu lado? Nos momentos bons e ruins? Ótimos ou horríveis? Percebeu?**

**Harry percebeu. E chorou ainda mais.**

**- O que aconteceu conosco, Gina?**

**- O que aconteceu? Vou lhe mostrar...**

**E Gina deu mais voltas na pequena ampulheta em seu pescoço. **

i**Eles pararam nas ruas de Hogsmead. Era inverno, e eles estavam brigando na porta do três vassouras. Naquele dia eles não tinham tomado apenas cerveja amanteigada, e seus ânimos se exaltaram mais do que era preciso.**

**- Então se tu pensa assim, Sr. Potter, não precisa nunca mais olhar na minha cara!**

**- E é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer, Srta. Weasley. Fui!**

**Ele saiu com passos o mais firme que conseguiu no seu estado. Gina saiu dali também, soltando fogo pelas ventas. Caminhava a esmo quando encontrou ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.**

**- Ora ora, se não é a pequena Weasley... O que faz por aqui, com essa cara de poucos amigos?**

**- Ah, Malfoy, me erra, vai... **

**- E, a gatinha tá irritada.. É por causa do seu namoradinho é?**

**- Primeiro: Ele não é meu namorado. E segundo... – Nesse instante Malfoy a interrompeu:**

**- Ah, não? Pois eu pensei que estava assim por que ele tá se agarrando com a Di-Lua...**

**- O QUÊ? Onde? Ah se eu pego... – Ela já ia sair correndo quando Malfoy segurou seu braço:**

**- Peraí, quem sabe a gente não provoca um ciuminho nele, então... – e segurou os dois braços de Gina e começou a beijá-la. Ela ficou surpresa com aquilo e hesitou por um instante, mas que foi suficiente para Harry virar a esquina e dar de cara com a cena. Queria se desculpar com ela, mas ficou com tanta raiva que resolveu beijar a primeira que passasse só devolver na mesma moeda. Quando viu Luna Lovegood se aproximar, não pensou duas vezes: A puxou e beijou ali mesmo. Gina se desvencilhou de Draco a tempo de ver a cena. As lágrimas não ficaram nem um segundo presas em seus olhos, e ela só parou de correr quando estava deitada em sua cama no dormitório.**/i

**Harry e Gina, os mais velhos, olhavam mas não acreditavam no que viam. Gina os fez voltar ao presente.**

**- Então foi isso? – Começou Harry. – Nos afastamos por causa de um mal entendido? Um grande e inacreditável mal entendido? Não por que se me contassem...**

**- Eu tentei. - disse Gina – eu tentei contar mas você não acreditou.**

**- Eu estava muito irado, nossa, fiquei dias martelando aquela cena na cabeça... – Harry a olhava com pesar. – Lindinha... Olha o que eu fiz... Eu e minha cabeça dura...**

**- Não fica assim. Nós dois fomos culpados. Foi mais fácil culpar um ao outro que perdoar... – Gina hesitou um instante e perguntou: - Você me perdoa?**

**- Ah, lindinha... – Ele disse a puxando para um abraço muito forte, que fez um arrepio percorrer toda a espinha da ruiva – eu tenho que pedir seu perdão. Oh, por Merlin, eu tenho na verdade que implorar seu perdão...**

**- Perdoados então? – sugeriu Gina, afastando o abraço para olhar nos olhos verdes de Harry.**

**- Perdoados. – Harry voltou a abraçá-la, como se não pudesse ficar em pé se ela não o segurasse. E ficaram assim até ouvirem a voz de Hermione:**

**- Gina, Harry, venham lanchar! Temos bolo de chocolate!**

**Voltaram em silêncio até a Toca, e encontraram todos os Weasley no jardim, num duelo por grupos. O Sr. Weasley, Gui e Carlinhos contra Fred, Jorge e Rony. Foi Fred quem convidou:**

**- Hei Vocês dois, venham participar! É a juventude contra a antiguidade!**

**Gina retrucou: - Isto não é perigoso, Fred? Vocês podem se machucar e... – Harry adorava aquele jeito que Gina tinha de cuidar de todos.**

**- Não, maninha, essas varinhas são o maior sucesso do momento das geminialidades. Os feitiços saem todos inofensivos, quer ver?**

**- Nisso Jorge gritou – Estupefaça! – e mirou direto no Sr. Weasley, que foi atingido por uma fedorenta bomba de bosta.**

**- Isso não é exatamente inofensivo, Jorge... – comentou Harry – deixa só tua mãe sentir o cheiro que tu vai ver o que ela...**

**- QUE CHEIRO HORRÍVEL É ESSE? – o grito da Sra. Weasley ecoou pelos jardins, fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada, inclusive Gina. – Ora, Arthur, vá tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, mas que desagradável, e vocês, venham lanchar, venham, ora Arthur francamente...**

**Quando se dirigiam á mesa, Hermione segurou Gina e fez sinal para ficarem para trás.**

**- E aí, funcionou?**

**- Acho que sim, Mione... Mas agora, se ele vai largar a esposa, é outro papo...**

**- Isso saberemos em breve... Ela chegou há uma hora e está furiosa porque Harry estava contigo...**

**- Xiiii... Vai dar confusão...**

**- Gina, o importante agora é que fique fora, deixe que ele acabe com ela sozinho, não interfira...**

**- Mas, Mione, e se ele não...**

**- Deixa, se alguém tiver se que queimar, eu farei isso, e não tu, gatinha, entendeu?**

**Gina e Mione se abraçaram, e foram ao lanche. Harry conversava baixinho com a esposa, mas parecia que não tinha sucesso nas explicações. Ele pediu licença a todos e carregou ela pelo braço para fora da mesa, indo para a rua.**

**O lanche transcorria animado, na expectativa da chegada dos amigos de Rony e Mione para a festa logo mais a noite. A tranqüilidade foi quebrada com a entrada súbita de Harry na cozinha, ofegante:**

**- Ela desmaiou e não acorda de jeito nenhum!**

**O primeiro a correr foi Carlinhos, que estava mais perto da porta. Quando a alcançou, o resto da família já estava em seu encalço. Ele conjurou uma maca e levitou Érica até a sala, onde a deitaram no sofá.**

**Alguns minutos mais tarde, ela acordou.**

**- O...onde estou?**

**- Érica, você está bem? – Harry perguntou aflito. Gina se retirou, não agüentaria ver uma cena romântica entre "aquelazinha" e Harry. **

**- Quem é você? – Disse Érica fitando Harry... – Acho que te conheço de algum lugar...**

**A Sra. Weasley interviu: Oh, ela está sem memória! Leve-a para o quarto de Gina, Harry. Você não se importa querida?**

**- N...não, mamãe, claro que não, imagina... – Gina respondeu entre os dentes, fechando os punhos de raiva.**

**Harry e Gui levaram a moça até o quarto de Gina, e a deitaram na cama. Diferente do que acharam, Harry não ficou com ela.**

**- Ela precisa descansar...**

**- Que desculpa furada, hein? – Mione murmurou no ouvido de Gina.**

**A festa estava perfeita. Rony ficou muito vermelho ao se declarar a Mione na frente de todos, e Harry não desgrudava de Gina nem por um minuto. **

**Os dois saíram para tomar um ar no jardim, e tomando coragem, a ruiva perguntou:**

**- Harry...**

**- Uhm? – respondeu desligado.**

**- Por que ela desmaiou?**

**Os ombros de Harry caíram e ele falou quase em um sussurro, sem olhar para Gina:**

**- Porque eu acabei tudo.**

**Gina sentiu que seus joelhos iriam deixá-la na mão. Colocou um pé para trás, para se equilibrar, e perguntou com a voz embargada: - Como assim, acabou?**

**- Ora Gina... Eu disse a ela que não dava... Que não podia mais... Não conseguiria mais enganar a mim mesmo... – neste momento ele já olhava a ruiva dentro dos olhos – E não queria enganar ela também... Eu descobri, ou melhor, redescobri meu amor verdadeiro...**

**Aquelas eram as palavras mágicas. Gina estava perdida no verde dos olhos de Harry, e quando iam se aproximar, escutaram a voz de Hermione:**

**- Harry, Harry! – A garota chamava enquanto corria – Venha, preciso te mostrar uma coisa! Vem logo!**

**Hermione guiou Harry até a porta do quarto de Gina.**

**- Shhh... Vem, escuta... – e Mione fez sinal para ele encostar o ouvido na porta do quarto. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando a ouviu:**

**- Aquele desgraçado! Acha que vai se livrar assim de mim, estralando os dedos? Ah, não, não mesmo... Nem que eu tenha que fingir estar sem memória pro resto da vida, aquela ruivinha safada não vai me tirar ele, não, eu...**

**Harry abriu a porta com fúria e entrou. Érica olhou tão pasma para ele que disse – Harry, eu não sabia que...**

**- Ah, agora já sabe meu nome, é? Fora daqui.**

**- Como é que é? – Perguntou a garota, sem entender.**

**- Pega as tuas coisas e some daqui, Érica! Quanto tempo eu me enganei com você... Sai daqui, some da minha frente e nunca, nunca tente nada de mal contra essa família, MINHA família, ou não vai ter tempo nem saúde prá curtir tua glória. Agora vai!**

**Ela juntou as poucas coisas que tirou da mala e saiu caminhando firme, resmungando injúrias a todos, mas Harry nem olhou por onde ela saiu, só queria tomar um ar e recompor seus pensamentos. Afinal, era a festa de seu amigo, e ele já tinha atrapalhado demais.**

**Quando ia passando, encontrou Gina, a pegou pela mão e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - A gente não tem que terminar uma conversa lá fora?**

**- Ela deu um sorriso maroto e se deixou levar por Harry.**

**- Gina, eu... – Ele ia continuar de onde parou, mas a ruiva colocou o indicador em seus lábios.**

**- Shhh... Não fala nada, não fala mais nada... Muito tempo já foi perdido com palavras...**

**Harry segurou sua mão e beijou o dedinho que estava em seus lábios, depois a palma da mão de Gina, fazendo com que tremores percorressem todo o corpo da garota. Eles se olharam, e Gina, não segurando mais seu ímpeto, pulou e agarrou-se no pescoço de Harry, que a segurou pelas pernas e a beijou com toda a vontade que guardou por todos ou anos que estiveram longe.**

**Quando os dois se entregaram àquele beijo, do local exato do encontro dos lábios fagulhas azuis começaram a sair se espalhando pelos rostos colados e suados, giraram em volta das duas cabeças unidas em puro amor e desceram até o chão, onde se tornaram verdes, e subiram até acima deles, explodindo como fogos de artifício. O feitiço foi desfeito Harry estava a salvo. Sentindo isso, Gina começou a chorar, e abraçou seu amado com muita força, sussurrando em seu ouvido:**

**- Fica comigo?**

**- Prá sempre, lindinha, prá sempre...**


End file.
